


Second Chances Can Be Arranged

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arranged Marriage, Humor, Loki is an asshole that needs to be put in his place, M/M, Odin is a dick, Pre-Iron Man 3, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Romance, Slow Build, Tony is swept up in the mess, Vilolence in later chapters, Work In Progress, actually more or less happens during the events, its complicated, not really - Freeform, the relationship blooms at a reasonable pace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When burdened with finding a suitable punishment for his son, Odin decides that Loki's punishment be best spent in the hands of the Midgardians. Of course, not without someone to keep an eye on him that is. Tony isn't too thrilled to find that he is that someone. </p>
<p>(This story takes place through the events of Iron man 3 and later Thor two [with obvious twists and changes to suit new dynamics] but I do use various quotes from the movies because in this universe they wont get the chance to happen, but I still think those quotes need to be said, so their simply in other places.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Do You Mean, Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm bored and I wanted to wait until I finished this story fully before I uploaded anything but the only way that is going to happen is if I get some motivation, so why not upload my first chapter now?
> 
> It's only the beginning, I promise more action later and hopefully many chapters to follow!
> 
> Here goes nothing!

Tony had heard a lot of weird propositions in his day but this had to take the cake.

“What do you mean marriage?” Tony scoffed, breaking the silence as the rest of the avengers stared in shock of what the thunder god had just asked of them.

“Marriage, the ceremonial binding of two individuals claiming them as partners for life.” Thor said slowly as if he was teaching a three-year-old the mechanics of love.

“But us? Why _us?_ ” Clint asked. “Why not some other poor sap who… I don’t know, has less history being his enemy?”

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement. It was a ridiculous notion and that was putting it lightly. Asgard’s queen, Frigga (and by extension, Odin), couldn’t stand the idea of her baby locked away in prison for the rest of his days no matter how homicidal he was. So, she and the Allfather had come to an agreement. They would allow, and by ‘allow’ they meant ‘force’ Loki to marry a mortal, putting him at the mercy of one of the people he had wronged. It was strictly politics to prove that he could change, become a better man than he was when he attacked New York. As if that was hard. They had decided that it couldn’t just be any mortal either. It had to be someone who Asgard could put their trust in. Unfortunately, for the avengers, they were the ‘someones’ that were trusted.

Loki of course, protested. And who would blame him? Being married to a mortal was punishment enough let alone the fact that it would be to one that he’d tried to kill, or brainwash for that matter. It was an awful idea. Odin loved it.

“You five are the only ones trusted with him.” Thor explained, “But as I know you better than my parents do, I’ve made it a bit easier to choose who is to marry him.” The group grew silent, waiting to hear which one of them would get out of the odds. “Barton holds too much of a grudge and has been harmed more so than any of the others here, so you cannot be chosen.” Tony tried not to notice the little fist pump Clint did in his victory. “Doctor Banner, seeing as you have an… unstable nature, no offense, It is by my best judgment that you are also out.”

“None taken.” Bruce said not even attempting to keep the smug grin from his face.

Then Thor turned to the remaining three, Tony’s heart practically beating against the arc reactor. _Dear God._ “It is between the three of you.” He stated bluntly.

“How do we decide then?” Steve spoke up.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Tony offered with a childish grin.

“Well who out of the three of us is best equipped for the job?” Natasha sighed, clearly keeping her emotions in check.

Tony found it harder to do so. _Shit, I see where this is going._ Nat could maneuver her way out of anything, so Tony knew it was between himself and Cap. “I don’t think I’m armed with enough security in my apartment.” Steve said. “Just making an observation.”

“I'm too important of an asset for S.H.E.I.L.D. for them to let me be compromised.” Natasha added.

Tony shook his head when the others turned to him. “Oh no, no, no, no, _no!_ I am _not_ losing by default here.” He scrambled. “The guy threw me out a window! And I’m with Pepper, she would kill me!” But he did have a building with enough security to put S.H.E.I.L.D. on edge, and the mass media wouldn’t be so surprised if the infamous Tony Stark did something this unbelievably reckless.

“Well you have to admit Tony, it makes sense.” Bruce added.

“No it does not make sense at all. You live here too, and you’re comfortable with him being here?”

“It’s a big tower, he can’t be any harder to avoid than you.” He smirked.

“Okay first of all, ouch. Secondly, fuck you. Why are you helping them?”

“I do see their point Stark.” Thor said. “You would be the wisest choice.”

Steve and Nat gave him withering looks. “Sorry Stark.” Steve whispered. Nat simply lowered her gaze. Tony hoped she felt ashamed. Tony’s mouth hung open as it dawned on him that he was going to have to marry a crazed Norse god all because his friends were dicks and he didn’t have a legit enough excuse. Although his girlfriend would have something to say about that. Well at least it was just politics, just a legality to get superiors off their backs. No real relationship would have to be going on here, would it? Images of an infuriated Pepper filled his mind; she knew he wasn’t the marrying type, thus their recently permanent relationship status of ‘dating’.

Fuck, it they were practically married. Pep was going to be pissed.

A solid hand clamored hard onto his shoulder. “You needn’t worry, Anthony. Despite being arranged into this predicament, there are a few perks that come with that kind of responsibility.”

_Perks?_

“We shall go to the Allfather and tell him the news at once!” He boomed, obviously the only one willing to celebrate this catastrophe. “Of course, we will have to pick up Lady Jane first. She is needed in Asgard as much as we are.”

“Right now?!”

“It is a most urgent matter for our parents.”

The remaining half of the avengers waved their good byes as Tony and Thor readied themselves on Stark Tower’s helipad. The big guy decided for them that it would be faster to travel by the bifrost than a jet plane. Jane was in the UK and Thor did not have the patience for a seven-hour plane ride.  

Thor gripped Tony’s shoulder hard enough to bruise and called to the sky, “Heimdall, when you’re ready!”

 _“Best of luck, sir.”_ Jarvis said. The air around the two of them started to shimmer and Tony could feel his knees go weak, betraying his confidence.

Teleportation was officially not one of Tony’s favorite forms of transportation. When they arrived outside of Jane Foster’s flat, the world was still spinning and if he’d remembered to eat breakfast this morning, he might have puked. Jane of course, was happy as ever. At least she looked to be before she gave Thor three very loud, very angry slaps to the face. He seemed more stunned that actually wounded, but her infuriation was completely understandable.

While Jane and Thor caught up on each other’s situation, Tony decided it was a good a time as any to inform his girlfriend of the issue at hand.

The few minutes it took to patch him through to Ms. Potts work phone were agonizingly slow.

“ _Hey Tony, I’m a little busy being CEO of your company and all, can I call you back later_.”

“Actually, Pep this is kind of important I really need to talk to you.” He said.

“ _Well go ahead Tony; I have a meeting with AIM in five minutes_.”

“I’m getting married.” He blurted.

The other line was silent for a few moments before he heard a muffled, “ _Delay_ _my_ _meeting_.” A long-winded sigh then, “ _What the Hell do you mean you’re getting married_?” Her tone was calm. That was a bad sign.

“Thor came down with some news earlier saying that Loki’s punishment had finally been decided.” The silence on the other line continued so he did too. “The King and Queen think that the best solution for their son’s sentence was to bind him to earth… by marriage.”

“ ** _What_** _!_ ”

“I drew the short straw on that one, being one of the only three people trusted with the job, the others all ganged up on me. I did not stand a chance. It is strictly politics Pep, I swear. I’m just supposed to be his warden while he’s here cleaning up the mess that he’s made across the globe.” He said hurriedly. He did not want her to flip before she got the whole story, especially since he didn’t technically have all of it yet either.

“ _So they just **picked** you and now he’s your responsibility_?”

“They’re gods, Pepper. I couldn’t exactly say no.”

“ ** _You could have tried_**!” she nearly shrieked.

“That’s why I’m calling now, I have to go to Asgard with Thor to talk out conditions with his father and I don’t know how long I will be away.” He said. “I’m gonna do everything I can and I want you to know that this in no way changes how I feel about you.”

“Come back not engaged, and we’ll talk. I have a meeting, good bye Tony.” The line went dead. _Well that was promising._

Thor and had seemed to come to some sort of calm understanding and were now approaching Tony.

“Mr. Stark.” Jane offered her hand and Tony took it.

“Ms. Foster, it’s a pleasure to finally meet the woman Thor won’t shut up about.” The god’s cheeks tinged pink and Tony continued. “You have to tell me about your research of the atmospheric anomaly in relations to the Einstein Rosen Bridge, it’s simply fascinating.”

Jane smiled and agreed that their chat would be well looked forward to. Thor then braced the two again and with another shout to Heimdall, the shimmering and weak knees started again.

The flood of lights seemed to take longer this time, and Tony could feel that he was losing the ability to breathe. They were on their way to Asgard and Tony really hoped he didn’t screw this up.

 

* * *

 

 

By the nine, he hoped he did not screw this up. For the first time in months, he was out of his cell. Not exactly free to roam the halls, but he did not blame them for that. Frigga and Odin had wished to talk to him about his sentence today and their orders were that he come somewhat presentable. They dressed him presentably, but nothing to the velocity of his usual leather and metal. He glared at the servant who stepped behind him with a pair of sheers and she quickly stepped back bringing out a brush, settling to style the long hair rather than cut it.

The clothes were not unlike his prison attire. Black trousers, green tunic, and a dark leather jerkin. A hooded black cloak with emerald trim slung over his shoulders, short enough that his hands were free at the bottom. They replaced his shackles with gold vambraces inscribed with binding magic and in place of the slippers, a pair of knee-high boots. He noticed that the buckles on those too had binding inscriptions.

These conditions raised so many questions. If they were going to punish him, why not keep him in his rags and treat him like a real prisoner instead of putting fucking braids in his hair? Why dress him up if they were only to sentence him anyways? It was all very troubling, and if there was one thing the trickster did not like it was being two steps behind.  

Shortly after the prodding and primping, the guards escorted him to the throne room to stand before the king. The guards beside him did not drag him as they did on his first arrival home. The guards walked beside him calmly, not bothering to grant him a glance. Loki kept his chest out, and his head held high. He might not have been a true Odinson, but that was not going to stop him from acting as if he held the royal title he deserved.

The Throne room was relatively empty the spacious lines of gold pillars held no one. The only other souls in the room were Odin who sat tall on the throne and Frigga smiling down at her son from his side. He loved his mother, more than he would let anyone else know. Even though she was not blood, she was still the person who raised him, taught him all her tricks, and still cared for him even after everything he had done to betray her.

He reached the foot of the throne when he stopped with a slight stamp in his step. A mask of an impish smile on his face with his hands clasped firmly behind his back. Frigga’s smile faltered slightly; there it was… the _disappointment._ He was waiting for that. She had been so kind since his arrival back home. His own smile faltered slightly, he tried not to think about her, what she would think of what her son had become. It was the one chink in his armor he tried to conceal, the one he could never patch up.

“Loki Odinson.” Odin said, catching his adopted son’s attention.

“My King?” He replied with a slight sneer. Unlike Frigga, Odin did not falter at Loki’s attitude.

“Frigga and I have come to a decision. For your treasonous acts against Asgard, and your various attacks against the people of Midgard, you shall be sent to live on Midgard for the remainder of your sentence.” Odin kept his glare on his son while he took time to process this.

It did not make sense. This punishment seemed rather tame. There had to be a catch.

“Of course neither of us or the guardians of Midgard think that you should be sentenced unattended.”

_Here we go._

“That is why we are making an agreement with the Mortals as a way to show that we mean no harm on their realm, and that you are able to change and are willing to spend the next years cleaning up the mess you’ve made on their soil, a union will be arranged between you and one of Migard’s finest.”

 _What?_ _He did not just say…_

“Your father and I think it would best to have someone to look over you as well as someone to connect with during your stay.”

“You’re… marrying me off?” Loki could not help letting his face twist in disgust. He is to wed a mortal, a _mortal._ “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh but I am.” Odin confirmed. “After all, it will not only give your sentence some purpose, but it will help bring unity between our worlds now that they know of us once again.” Odin’s face had hardly changed since Loki walked into the room, but he could have sworn he saw the edges of a smug grin. There was so much more to this. “Your fiancé to be, will be chosen when Thor returns to earth to relay the message. The chosen mortal will be picked from one of the five individuals whom help aid in your capture.” There it was.

Loki could feel the color leech from his face. “One of… the avengers?”

“Yes, I do believe that is what they call themselves. You will be under their command until your redemption has been reached.”

So, he was supposed to be engaged, or by the sound of it, enslaved to one of the people who would love nothing more than to see his head served on a platter. Loki could finally see the grin play out on the king’s face. He knew all too well what each of those mortals would do to him once he handed over the reins. So much for escaping and taking the throne. Never did he think he would wish to be back in the dungeon, left alone with his own thoughts. At least then, he had a plan.

“Do you understand the terms of your sentence?” Odin bellowed, regaining his attention.

Loki mustered his best mask of indifference. “Yes… my king.” The last word threaded with venom as it left his lips. He glanced to Frigga; his mother looked back to him, apology in her eyes as she smiled weakly.

Odin nodded, “Escort Loki to his chambers, there are many preparations to be made before tomorrow. We will be meeting with the chosen suitor at noon.” He said dismissively.

One of the guards grasped Loki’s shoulder less gently then was necessary to lead the prince back to his chambers. He turned throwing a malicious glance back at his father who sat firmly on the throne with that same slight smile to his features.

The guards pushed him through the large doors to his old chambers, shutting the doors behind him with a condemning clang. The large room before him looked so familiar yet, so foreign. So much has changed in his since his last departure from these four walls. Scrolls and books littered the table open to spells he had been practicing. They would do him no good now with his magic bound. Three large windows, framed by thick forest green curtains that were pulled back to give him a view of the evening sunset. His looking glass was still propped up out the left most window. Glass panes hinged outward to let in the welcoming evening breeze. It was if he had never left.

Before the tears could even begin to prickle behind his eyes, a knock on the door alerted him that he was not alone. The thunderous voice could only belong to one person.

“Thor.” He grumbled in greeting as the oaf entered the room.

“Brother, I have come to-

“To what? To _gloat?”_ Loki sneered.

“I have come to discuss your sentence, brother.” Thor Said.

“There is nothing to be discussed, unless you’ve figured a way out of it then by all means enlighten me because I’m the one with my neck on the chopping block!”

Thor sighed, finding his brother’s reaction a tad melodramatic for the sentence’s leniency. “I want to let you know that whoever is chosen… they will not harm you in any way. I will make sure of that myself. You may have made many enemies brother, but that does not mean that there aren’t those who wish to help you.”

Loki stood there quietly unwilling to turn to his “brother” and converse like civilized beings. He did not want the reminder that he was soon to be against his will to a being who most likely wanted him dead by lunchtime tomorrow. Speaking of food, his stomach growled. The sound was not foreign to the god, but it was nonetheless embarrassing in front of others.

“I will send for some supper for you.” Thor decided as he let himself out, realizing his brother was not going to continue their conversation.

Although his stomach growled louder the second time, he was unsure if his nerves would allow him to eat.

 


	2. Perks, Promises, Privileges, and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets his soon to be in-laws and Loki is... well... Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I love alliteration)
> 
> Yes, a new chapter already! Although updates will not regularly be this frequent, but I'm gonna try for once a week.
> 
> (I made a stupid reference in this chapter that was there when I first wrote it but I didn't have the heart to take it out.)
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated.

Tony sat on the floor of Heimdall’s observatory with his head between his knees. He was definitely going to vomit. Jane took to dizzily stumbling, taking in the vast space and cogs that worked the large mechanism. Tony envied her resilience.

“Are you quite alright, Stark?” Thor asked

“Oh I’m just peachy.” Tony huffed to the floor. He wondered if he looked as bad as he felt.

“It is alright Man of Iron.” A voice even deeper than Thor’s chuckled. “The bifrost takes some time to get used to.” Tony looked up to see a bearded, golden-armored man standing atop a kind of pedestal. He gazed out the observatory window with piercing amber eyes.

“Ya don’t say?” Tony could only mock to the floor.

“Come Stark,” Thor lifted him to his feet. “It is nearly mid-day and my parents await your arrival.”

 

* * *

 

Loki paced his room methodically; he had not been able to sleep all night. Even with his new mortal-like strength begging him to sleep, he wandered around the spans of his room, his mind unwilling to grant him rest. He could see in the mirror, His eyes once again beginning to sink into purplish sockets, his Skin growing sickly with nerves and exhaustion. He was beginning to see the face of that tortured man once again. A face He had prayed to Valhalla he would never have to see again.

His stomach growled as he paced. The leftovers of what little food he was able to eat now sat cold on the tray Thor had sent for him. He could not bring himself to satiate his hunger, not with all the worry on his mind. _No matter whom they pick, I am better off dead._ Each outcome played in his mind, as he knew they would surely happen.

The woman, Lady Romanov would have him out witted, bound, and pleading for her mercy before he could take his first steps on Midgard. From what he could discern, Lady Romanov and Agent Barton came in a packaged deal. With one came the other. He’d seen inside Barton’s mind, the man was not above certain elements of… persuasion to get what he wanted. He tried not to think of that possibility. The S.H.E.I.L.D. agent had more reason than anyone to want him dead. The soldier, well a fair fight when he was godly, would surely overpower him now. But he didn’t seem to pose as much of a threat as the others, with all his talk of freedom and equality, Loki decided if he ended up with the Captain, he was lucky. Especially when another option was the beast. Loki shivered at the thought. Banner’s temperament was on too short of a fuse for Loki to be in the same room probably. He wouldn’t even have to do anything other than be present before a gargantuan green monster was pummeling him into the floor. Again. The one he really hopped he wouldn’t be saddled with was Anthony Stark. A Narcissistic, arrogant, asshole who had too much power and a too slick tongue. Smartassery was only fun if Loki was the one dishing it out. Plus he was sure Stark wasn’t over the whole ‘threw you out of a window when you were defenseless’ thing. And if the billionaire was anything like Loki, as evidence proves, revenge was placed at the top of his list.

He was wondering if jumping out of his window was worth a shot when the chamber doors swung open without any sort of knock or ceremony. The servants from yesterday snatched him up and brought him to the bath without any word. Not one of them said a thing while they stripped off his clothes and shoved him into the hot water. He was to be engaged within the hour, they had to pretty up their offering for the (not so) lucky Midgardian fiancé.

They scoured him until his skin was raw and pink. They pulled at his wet locks with boar hairbrushes, twisting small braids behind his ears. _Again with the shears?_ He gripped the hand that held them, keeping the edges closed. He might not be strong enough to crush the hand but he would leave a bruise if he had to.

“I would prefer you stopped doing that.” He said calmly, not looking the servant in the face. The man heaved his hand out of Loki’s grip, with the sharp twist of his wrist the blade tip of the scissors scored his palm. Loki stood up immediately, pushing off the hands that worked hurriedly to make him presentable. “Look what you’ve done, you lummox!” He spat.

A solid hand found its way to Loki’s shoulder and quickly anchored him back into his seat with a thud. “My prince, you may still be royalty, but it’s still a technicality. You are a prisoner of the kingdom and not a second thought will be spared in reminding you of that.” It was one of the guards. More specifically, a guard who watched over him in his cell. He hadn’t said many kind things to the man…

Loki swallowed dryly, he tried to keep his face indifferent but the weighty hand on his shoulder sent nervous chills across the nape of his neck.

“Do we understand each other, _your highness?_ ” the guard mocked.

He kept up his silent resolve until the hand tightened its grip uncomfortably. “Yes.” Loki looked down at his bleeding palm. The blood had run onto his trousers and the chair’s upholstery. The hand moved from his shoulder to pat his back roughly.

“Good. Next incident like that I won’t be so forgiving.” The guard marched out of the chamber, slamming the door behind him in an attempt to show his strength.

One of the servants began to fuss around with his hand. Tutting lightly at the stains it left on the furniture and his clothes as she supplied the wound with a cloth bandage. Without his magic, it would have to heal on its own. He sighed as the servants continued about their mission to make him presentable, bringing him fresh, blood-free trousers and placing the cloak over his shoulders once again.

The door breezed open again without any knocking. “It is time.” Said a low, disinterested voice. The servants backed away simultaneously to allow the guards to take the prisoner back to the throne room.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Tony had regained his sense of balance, Thor ushered them to the throne room. Tony made it a point to not seem as impressed as he actually was. The size of the palace alone was enough to give him coordination-threatening vertigo. If this is what the brothers grew up with every day, it was easy for Tony to imagine why they thought earth was a far simpler society.

He felt foolish for not changing into something that wasn’t a Black Sabbath t-shirt with grease stained jeans. He glanced at Jane and noted all though she was dressed casually she still looked more presentable than he did. Even if she didn’t think so.

Thor spoke up as if he could sense the newfound tension in the room. “My mother and father are most delighted to be meeting the both of you. I have told them many stories of our adventures together.” Tony looked over and saw a slight blush creep up the scientists face. No doubt, Thor had bragged of the mortal woman he had met during his stay on earth. Tony had to admit she was extremely beautiful, so petite next to the thunder god, and with a reputation like hers she was easily seen as one of the most intelligent mortals to ever visit Asgard.

The trio walked down the long halls until they made it to a large open area with an elegant throne towering in the middle. If Tony thought Thor was intimidating, he was nothing compared to his father. Odin sat atop the throne with regal importance, the queen Frigga sat on the large armrest to the right of the king. She gazed down happily at the new arrivals, giving her son an extra little smirk when she noticed Jane.

Thor greeted his parents with a Wide smile and open arms. “Mother, father, I would like to introduce Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron, and Lady Jane Foster, the scientist who had rescued me on Midgard and showed me the ways of earth.” He beamed at his parents, so proud to be able to show them the friends he has made on earth. While Frigga smiled at her son, Odin seemed impassive. It was clear that he wasn’t as impressed by the mortals before him. He may claim that they are no different, but in truth, he saw them as lesser beings who did not belong in his kingdom.

“Jane Foster, Anthony Stark, it is a pleasure to have you in our realm on this day. Today we hope to bring unity between our two worlds and would like to thank Anthony Stark’s gracious offer.” Odin nodded towards the mechanic. Tony wanted to say that was not his offer, he wanted to say that he had no choice in the matter that the decision was a random draw between individuals who saw this opportunity as a burden, and that he unfortunately was the one to bear it. He could only imagine what would happen if Natasha was picked. Would he still be sitting in Stark tower relishing in the fact that he was free? Probably. Tony simply offered one of his award winning fake smiles and a nod. “We should wait for my son. He is readying himself for your arrival as we speak.”

Tony pictured Loki primping himself in an elegant full-length mirror, applying pale makeup and tweezing his eyebrows. He seemed like such a diva Tony wouldn’t put it past him. Soon, loud footsteps marched their way down the corridor, the guests turned to see the prisoner they’ve been waiting for escorted by five very large guardsmen. Tony had to say whatever primping the god went through, it sure made a difference. Loki didn’t nearly look as haggard as he had when he first came down to earth. His hair had grown since he last saw him. The dark strands no longer greasy and matted but smooth and styled in a way similar to Thor’s. His intimidating leathery armor was gone and although his form had always seemed slight, he looked even smaller now. He smirked at the man as the five guards lead him down the hall. He figured Loki would have no problem getting away from them, but he looked drained. When Loki’s gaze met his own, he saw the god flinch. His eyes widened and a look of fear flash across his features.

In all the nine realms, he could not believe his misfortune. The man of iron, positively one of the most powerful people on Midgard was standing before him, no other Avenger besides Thor in sight. He could feel his freedom slip from his fingers. The realization of what was happening around him had never been clearer. He was doomed. The man who stood before him could only want one thing, recompense. Loki could only see the smirk on his face as one of the cat who caught its dinner. Prepared to play with his food before going in for the kill.

He approached the Allfather’s throne with less arrogance then he had done the night before. He cowered beneath the gaze of his company. Wondering if he thought hard enough, if he would be able to break the bonds that bound his magic and disappear into the columns. Frigga greeted him with a sad smile and Odin mimicked Stark’s half grin as he took in his son’s appearance.

“I hope we’re now all ready to proceed.” Odin said, sitting higher on his perch. “As all of you know, Frigga and I have finally come to a decision on the punishment of the war criminal, Loki. After year deliberating punishment, we have decided with the help of your Midgardian people known as S.H.E.I.L.D., that the best way to reprimand the criminal as well as show our apologies would be to merge our Kingdom’s through marriage. Such a bond would allow the utmost assurance to both of our realms that both sides are willing to bring peace and companionship between our worlds.”

 _What a fucking joke._ Thought the two chosen individuals. Although they both knew down deep if it were to be called off, the Allfather would not let it end well for either side.

 _“_ And today we will be discussing the terms of the arrangement as well as the necessary procedures to complete.” He shifted to Tony. “Anthony Stark, Loki will be placed in your full custody and therefore under your care and command. The rings given to you during the ceremony will ensure no disobedience. The ceremony-”

“If I could just stop you there a second, your majesty.” Tony stepped forward, receiving quite a few looks for interrupting the king. “What do you mean by ‘ensure no disobedience? I didn’t sign up for a slave trade.” Loki may have killed hundreds of people and thrown him out a window but slavery was just wrong.

“You do not wish to have control over the prisoner?” Odin asked.

“As a matter of fact no.” He said. “No offense but your son is a psychopath. I would rather not have the responsibility in the first place. But since everyone around here seems to have lost their minds... I don’t know how marriage works around here, but slavery is highly frowned upon where I come from.”

“This is part of his punishment. It’s not slavery, its guaranteed obedience.”

“I’m not hearing the difference. Look, if I’m gonna be marrying anyone they’re not going to be under my thumb. He may be crazy but he’s still a person and your son.” (Although he could swear he heard Loki mutter the contrary) “He will have all the rights of a regular person on earth or the deal is off.” From what he knew there was no way the Allfather would agree to giving Tony his way, especially after being so rude.

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. Was the mortal stupid? Letting a prisoner have free range when a year ago he had tried to murder him was not a smart move in Loki’s eyes.

Odin thought for a moment. “Your terms are agreeable, Mr. Stark.” _Wait… no… Fuck._ “However, there is still a matter of punishment to be dealt with.”

“House arrest?” Tony offered. “You could even give him the Asgardian version of an ankle bracelet.” Odin furrowed his brow. “I mean, he would have to stay in my tower or in my presence for his whole sentence so he could be looked after… your highness.”

The Allfather pondered this for a second. Frigga smiled down at Tony, pleased that such a wise man would be taking care of her son. “Serviceable.” Odin concluded. “It shall be seen to that this ‘house arrest’ is taken into effect after the ceremony. Speaking of which there is much to plan.”

“There hasn’t been a wedding is Asgard for ages!” Frigga burst out, unwilling to keep her silence any longer. Thor smiled at his mother when she, not so discreetly, eyed him and Jane. She stepped down from her husband’s side to join them on their level. “There are so many things to prepare and sort through but I’m sure it can wait until after lunch don’t you agree dear?” She asked Odin who couldn’t help but smile at the queen.

“Of course, there is always time after the feast.” He said, standing from his throne.

Tony expected their lunch to be awkward… and in a way it was, he was still screwed. Scared for his life actually. If Tony said 'no’ upfront to them Loki would probably be killed. That was another life he didn’t want to be responsible for ending, even if he was a psychopath.

Loki sat beside him, not by choice he was sure. He was stiff in the way he sat, arms tucked in, and his gaze at his plate. He made no move to even acknowledge Stark’s existence. Their meal was just between the six of them; Odin, Frigga, Thor, Jane, Tony, and Loki. So they ate in a smaller family dining room. The area was still enormous like everything else in this castle, which was not very surprising. His jeans and t-shirt felt so out of place, he was contemplating asking for a change of clothes, but no one seemed to mind that he was hilariously underdressed.

Odin and Frigga sat at the opposing heads of the table with the other four along the sides, Tony next to Loki, and Jane next to Thor. The Allfather only spoke up to Thor for the first half of the meal. It was as if none of the others were there. Loki stayed silent, keeping his usual regal posture and not acknowledging anyone’s presence.

Loki kept his eyes focused on the food and the walls. He was starving and this was the first real meal he’d been allowed since his imprisonment, but he kept himself composed. Or at least he tried to. His poise broke ever so slightly when Thor’s voice boomed an obnoxious reply to his father. He tried not to glare when Thor interrupted his concentration. He was finding it hard to conjure up an escape attempt without access to his magic, but now that the Man of Iron was to be his fiancé a new hope unexpectedly arose. The mortal had already been acting very strange. He stood up for Loki once already, to the Allfather no less. His whole spiel about human rights betrayed an unpredicted weakness. He cared. If not about Loki specifically, then life in general. If he recalled correctly, Stark owed a lot to second chances. Yes, he could definitely do something with this.

Odin asked Thor of his recent travels, and after a scolding glare from Frigga, asked Tony about his accomplishments as a warrior of Midgard (which he corrected several times to no avail) and what kind of magic Jane actually did (which she did not correct). The king had an excellent ability for ignoring the tension in a room. Tony had to give him props for that. Jane kept sending him sidelong glances, asking if Stark too was uncomfortable.

He barely had time to send her an agreeing glance before Frigga spoke up for the first time since announcing the meal. “I was hoping, Anthony, that we could plan for the wedding to be next month. Winter is such a lovely season.”

He choked a bit on his mead. Loki grinned into his cup. “Next month?”

“Yes, my son tells me that the wedding could be shared with the whole population of your world through something called a tele-vision?” She stumbled slightly over the unfamiliar word. “If that would be acceptable, a beautiful winter wedding combining both your traditions and ours would be an exceptional way to announce the union between our worlds.”

She was right, he had to give her that. Presentation was everything. To Earth this wasn’t a prison sentence but a treaty, an assured alliance between the two worlds. They would definitely have to treat it as such if they wanted any kind of assurance that Earth would accept their peace offering.

“Next month sounds like the perfect time.” Tony smiled, not even sure himself that it was fake. Frigga seemed to have that effect on people. She seemed unendingly kind. The most dangerous people are. When he looked over at Loki he was still focused on not making eye contact with anyone besides whatever cooked animal was set before them on the table. Only one word came to his mind when he looked at his… his _fiancé_. Content. He looked like he’d just solved a riddle and was reveling in his own genius.

The meal ended shortly after. As they left the dining hall, Frigga offered Tony a tour of the palace explaining to him that he would spend a week or so here before the ceremony, so preparations would go more smoothly.

“Loki,” Frigga said. Loki jumped a little at the sound of his name, not prepared for anyone to acknowledge him since no one else dared to address him during the meal. “You can show your fiancé around, it’ll give you two some time to talk.”

Loki’s eyes widened and he raised a questioning brow. “You trust me?”

Her smile did not falter. “Yes I do.” She replied, also giving her husband a look since he obviously did not trust the trickster. “We will be in the drawing room.” She said and began leading the other’s in that direction. “Don’t forget to show him your study!” She called back as the four of them filed away down one of the corridors, leaving Tony and Loki alone.

The two of them stood there for a moment, both surprised that they’ve been left alone with the other. Tony was trying not to panic about being left with the maniac, although he probably should stop referring to him as such. They were engaged to each other, after all.

“I guess I’m to show you around then. It’s not as if either of us are going to be here long enough to enjoy it though.” Loki said. He started walking down the corridor in the opposite direction that Frigga had lead the group. It took a few moments for Tony to gain his confidence to run after the god, he had to run to catch up since Loki did not bother waiting. Tony filled the silence with superfluous one-sided conversation.

Loki was quiet. The only sound other than Tony’s pointless rambling about himself and the architecture were the stamping of boots on the stone floors and Loki’s occasional pauses to clarify what room they had found themselves in. Tony simply nodded and continued filling the silence with chatter as they snaked their way through the corridors.

They were taking a particularly long stroll down one of the dimmer hallways, one that looked to have been out of use for a while. “I take it you don’t forgive me for tossing you out a window?” Loki said suddenly, interrupting the inventor’s aggravating babble.

“Oh, He speaks!” Stark marveled. “I’d thought they’d cut out your tongue or something with how quiet you’ve been.”

“I have nothing to say to those people.”

“That I don’t believe, Mr. Silver-tongue.” Loki raised a brow, surprised that the human knew one of his many nicknames.

“Don’t you know Stark? Its basic survival.” He said with a weak smile. “Know when you’re beaten.”

Tony chucked. “Okay Irene.”

“Who?”

“It’s a- you know what, never mind.” A show about a sociopath and maliciously brilliant villains was probably not the best thing for the criminal to know about. “Where are we anyways?” he said. The lamps in this part of the palace were significantly dimmer, giving the hall a dusky feel.

“My mother has asked me to show you my study. I imagine it would be as I left it, and...” He rounded back a few steps to stare at the wall. “Here we are.”

Tony glanced between Loki and the wall. Loki brought his hands up to the smooth stone surface, dragging down and leaving intricate patterns in the dust. He crossed his hands one over the other and back again, slender fingers twisting to get perfect swirls. As his fingers one by one left the wall the markings left in the dust began to glow. Slowly, the patterns grew larger until they stood tall over both of their heads, the middle of the design fleshing out into a high arched door complete with a knocker of a snarling wolf with a serpent in its jaws.

“Yeah, okay that’s pretty cool. But I thought you couldn’t do magic.”

“The doorway is magic, not I. Anyone who would take the time to learn the pattern could enter, not that they would bother.” Loki said. This part of the castle hadn’t been touched in ages, not since he last left it. Had it only been two years? So much has happened he felt as if an eternity had passed since he last opened this door.

With a steady grip, he pulled the hefty door open and ushered Stark through the threshold. It was colder than he remembered. The lanterns burned out of oil and there was nothing but grey ashes in the hearth. The only light came from outside the entryway but Loki could tell someone had been here. Piles of tomes that before had been haphazardly strewn about were now neatly stacked on the table. _Frigga._

She’d given him this room after all, a place off the map for him to escape. A place to practice his magic away from the ridicule by his father and Thor’s companions for his less than brutish fighting style. So many hours of his childhood spent here, probably longer than the man beside him has been alive. This room had been his and his alone, this is where he trained his magic, gave himself purpose. He hadn’t thought of it as something personal or private until actually stepping inside. My how he’s changed.

Showing this room was starting to make him feel vulnerable. Like opening a door to his past that anyone, let alone Stark, was not allowed to see. Tony had barely stepped two feet inside before Loki was pushing him out and nearly knocking him down on his ass. He protested as Loki began tracing more patterns into the wood of the door, allowing it once again to melt seamlessly into the wall.

“What was that all about?”

“You’ve seen it. That’s all, now move on there is more to see than some old dusty closet.” Loki turned on his heal and strode back off towards the main halls. Leaving Tony to catch up with him.

“Hey, wait up just minute there.” Tony called after him. “What the hell was that about?” Once he caught up with him, he grabbed Loki by the elbow, incidentally startling the man, earning a sharp backhand to the face. The force of the blow nearly knocked him over onto his back. He stumbled, catching himself on the wall before he could hit the ground.

“Do _not_ touch me.” Loki growled. “You may be bound to me, but never believe that you own me.” He loomed over Stark. “ _Never_.” He spun back around and marched down the hall. Tony dared not follow until the god was well out of view.

 

* * *

 

 

He finally caught up with the god in the study along with the others. Sans Odin, of course. Frigga had explained that the king was very busy. Loki said nothing When Tony joined the lot of then. His gaze shifted to the window, ignoring the company. For being a thousand years old, he really could act childish.

“Did you enjoy the tour?” Frigga asked. “Loki said you were still admiring the stonework.”

He looked to Loki who was still pointedly avoiding everyone’s gaze. “The tour was great, thank you.” He took a seat next to Jane on the lounge. She continued her conversation with Frigga while Thor listened grinning widely at how well they were getting along. The Allfather would never show such interest in anything a mortal would have to say. Especially a mortal who his son was infatuated with.

Tony understood that it was different with Loki. There wasn’t a blood relation, and Odin wished to show him shame. The realization knocked Tony down a peg. He was a punishment, not just a guard to keep him out of trouble, but a permanent mark of humiliation on the prince’s life. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He zoned out on this though, feeling more used than appraised. He didn’t notice the group had stopped conversing and was trying to get his attention.

“…Stark?” he was snapped back into reality. The four of them, including Loki were all giving him worried looks.

“Anthony, may I have a word?” Frigga asked standing and gesturing outside. Tony’s stomach dropped. Did he miss something important? It was rude to zone out, especially in the company of gods.

Tony heaved himself up and joined her outside the room. She closed the door with a click and turned to face him, her face more calm then he had expected.

“Do you know why I insisted on a marriage?” Frigga asked.

“I figured it was so someone could watch and control Loki.” Tony admitted.

“Partly, but I do not think he would take well to control.” She eyed the fading handprint on his cheek. “I insisted because it is what he needs. He does not need a jailer, he needs an equal.” She smiled comfortingly, bringing a hand to his shoulder and stroking carefully. “It will be alright Anthony. My son may be a little harsh at times,” she brought her other hand up to his pink tinged cheek. Her fingers running over the mark her son had left. “He is troubled, he needs help from someone who will listen, someone who can understand.” Tony opened his mouth to complain that he wasn’t going to be able to understand a god who killed dozens of innocents and tossed him out of a window, but Frigga stopped him. “I know it will be hard. Loki is not the boy I remember him to be. But my hope is that you will be able to change him.”

There was so much hope in her eyes that Tony didn’t know what to say accept, “I promise I will try not to let you down. If there is anything that _I_ have learned over the years, it’s that anyone can change.” And that was true. _He_ changed for the better, so why the hell couldn’t Loki?

“Frigga?” Jane was standing shyly in the study door. “I-I don’t mean to interrupt...”

“Nonsense, we were just finished.” She smiled at Tony. “Was there something you needed?”

“I would like to have a word, if I may, your highness.”

“Of course.” She held out an arm for Jane to take before leading the woman down the hall without another word to Tony.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, after saying their goodbyes Jane, Thor, and Tony walked down the rainbow bridge once more. Jane seemed to smile more brightly at the god as they walked. The talk with the queen must have gone well. Tony felt like a third wheel.

When they reached the bifrost Jane’s eyes lit up again and she took off into a run to try and see as much as she could before they needed to leave. Thor started to run after her before Tony grabbed his arm.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” He asked. “There are still something’s I’m not too sure about and I didn’t know how to ask your parents.” He admitted.

“Of course Stark, Jane would love a few more moments in the bifrost anyways.”

“Okay, earlier when you said things about the perks of this… arrangement, I was wondering if you could elaborate on that a bit.”

“Ah yes, I was wondering when that question would arise.” Thor smiled. “Although, mother wished it to be a surprise.”

“Come on, I can keep a secret.”

Thor sighed at the anxiousness on his friend’s face. “Seeing as you are mortal, and Loki’s punishment will go on indefinitely until the Allfather sees his is ready, he has decided to bestow a gift unto you the day of you wedding.”

This whole situation may suck, but Tony loved presents, especially if they came from gods. “What kind of gift?” If its purpose was to better his time with the psychopath, it had better be good.

“I’m not supposed to tell, but you will have to be around as long as you are needed.” Thor danced around saying the words Tony wanted to hear.

Excitement quickly followed by dread filled his mind. “Are you saying he wants me to be immortal?”

“We are not immortal. We die just like the rest of you.”

“Give or take five thousand years.” Tony muttered. “He really wants to make sure there is no way out of this.”

Thor opened his mouth to defend his father’s decision, but he couldn’t find the words, so he tried reassurance instead. “When I take my place as king, I will do what I can to make this right, but it is out of my hands for now.”

The initial excitement of living forever had left Tony completely. Now he could only think of how long ‘indefinitely’ was bound to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure I like how I left it off... but I can fix it later if its an issue. 
> 
> Next chapter: Tony goes home and Pepper has a few words with him.


End file.
